


A Slip

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex just knows he's done for when he hits the slick spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flashmeme Prompt: "Falling"

It was such a stupid, simple accident. A spot of oil, his foot sliding out from under him, too old and slow to catch himself, and Rex just knew this was going to end with his skull bashed open on the rocks below. All his years of falling and gravity being thwarted were about to be the end of him.

And then he felt the safe, snug wrap of the Force with the slowing down and the gentle stop at the end of it. Had the kid managed to save him? Maybe someone had seen his trouble and Kanan had tried to help him. Either way, Rex found himself being floated away from the rocks and tilted, set to where he could put his feet, not his backside, on the ground.

He looked around, hunting for the one who had done it, and his eyes fell on a trio of cloaked people in the shadow of the ship that had landed earlier. The tallest one… was that cloak sitting as if on top of montrals? His heart began racing harder than it had when he'd realized he couldn't stop his fall, and he walked that way with purpose. Nor were his instincts wrong, as he was caught and held in strong, slender arms.

"You're safe," he said hoarsely, not caring who the other two were, so long as he could hold Ahsoka close.

"Take more than a collapsing temple to keep me from you, Old Boy," she said softly, moving to keep an arm on his shoulders and still face the other two. "Rex, I think you know one of my companions, and the other… the other is my new student, Luke Skywalker."

Rex was stunned into silence, even as the taller of the pair swept his hood back. The face had changed as much as his own had, but the eyes were the same. "Kenobi," he said, trying hard not to think about his lost brother Cody, about all they had gone through together. And then he was looking at the boy, whose hood came back to reveal pale blue eyes and blond hair around a sun-crisped face that was open and honest and eager.

Luke Skywalker.

He looked up at Ahsoka, and saw this was very much a dual-edged sword for her.

"Welcome, Kid. Try not to get in trouble, and if you run into a pair of younglings your own age, be careful. They've got their own sharp sides, with reason," he told the boy. Later, he'd have the meltdown. Later, he'd ask questions.

"Thank you," Luke said, even as he fidgeted with pent-up energy and whatever had them here, instead of wherever they had been hiding.

"We'll try not to be a bother," Obi-Wan said, and the voice was right. Rex looked up at him, then away. There were questions for him too, but none that were fit for the son of his General to hear.

"Luke, why don't you go work a little more on the ship?" Ahsoka said. "Kenobi, for now, you two will use the ship as quarters; I've got to make a few adjustments before I can integrate you into this camp." She had her no-nonsense tone on, and Rex wanted to grin for the fact she was firmly in charge, no matter that the elder Jedi had been master of her own.

"Of course, Ah — Fulcrum." Obi-Wan and the boy went back into the ship, and Rex waited for a long moment, before looking up at his … well, they were complicated.

"What's going on?" 

She tugged him back toward camp, her fingers tangling in his as they walked, despite how hard they had tried to keep their relationship quiet in the past. "I had a vision while I was in the ruins, recovering from some minor injuries. A vision of them… and I knew I needed to go to them. Getting off-planet took some time, and then tracking them down, convincing the boy's guardians to let him go with me, Kenobi being a stubborn bantha about coming too… yeah."

There was more and he could feel it in how hard she was holding his hand, but he knew her mood. Now wasn't time to pry into her plans. Now was for reunions and reminding them both they still lived.

Later, there would be planning and briefing. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a teaser fic, maybe an intro to ideas I've had about Ahsoka as Luke's teacher....


End file.
